l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinjo Kinto
Shinjo Kinto was a bushi scout of the Unicorn Clan and commander of the Ninth Imperial Legion. Demeanor Kinto was a brash samurai with a great tactical knowledge. Defenders of the Empire, by Shawn Carman Quest in the Naga temples Kinto was the cousin of Shinjo Itao. The two led an expedition into Naga temples in 1198, at the behest of the Mara, to recover Naga artifacts. Itao and Kinto also brought the ronin Chuo and his nephew Karui to help. Dreams of Darkness by Shawn Carman Ninth Imperial Legion Kinto was made the Commander of the Ninth Imperial Legion by the Emerald Champion Utaku Ji-Yun, and ordered to take the legion to the Colonies to restore proper order, and to investigate the apparent embrace of Fudo texts, the rampant claiming of non-sanctified lands, and skirmishes between the clans. Kinto led the Legion to Journey's End Keep, where they stayed for a few days to rest and gather some information before continuing on to the Second City. He expected to develop a more informed view of the Colonies, and sent the ronin Fukuzo back to the Empire with his report. In Service to the Empire, Part 2, by Seth Mason A Mantis' Outburst During his time in Journey's End Keep Kinto was met by Yoritomo Sakuma, one of the Mantis who recently had been banished from the Second City by the Imperial Governor of the Colonies's edict. He accused that Otomo Suikihime used legally suspect rulings to counter the will of the Empress. During the discussion Sakuma punched Fukuzo in the throat, and he was beheaded on the spot by Kinto. Second City Kinto arrived to the Second City and he quickly disliked Suikihime. Dishonor seemed had become commonplace, and he would not tolerate the ridiculousness Kinto had discovered in the city. The governor did not attempt to discuss the matter with him, and kept playing queen with her little court. As an overture she sent Shinjo Sanenari as her go-between, and Kinto warned him that disgraces would not be tolerated. Scions of the Colonies, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Siege of the Second City Kinto returned to his quarters in Journey's End City. A message from the Crab was passed by Hida Kurabi, and Kinto immediately met with his officers to maech toward the colonial capital with his legion, to set the Imperial Governor in chains. The city defenders sealed off the Military District when they were on sight. Scions of the Colonies, Part 2, by Shawn Carman The growing wave of insanity eventually had led to the Siege of the Second City. Kinto met the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu, who had aided the Legion within the city, opening a gate in the city walls. The Imperial Commander would replace Suikihime with Renyu as interim governor once the fight against the city defenders was over. Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason Kinto realized the expedition had been a disaster since it arrived in Journey’s End City. It was his name that would be bandied about in the Imperial Histories as a butcher and savior. Kinto sent Shinjo Tae-hyun to parley with the Ivory Champion Shinjo Tselu, to give him an ultimatum to end the engagement. Tselu surrendered after he willingly lost a duel of first blood to Tae-hyun. Suikihime was not found, as she had gone on hiding. Torn Asunder, Part 3, by Seth Mason Aftermath The Empress's second son Iweko Shibatsu took the post of governor for himself, and appointed Kitsuki Horume as the magistrate who would determine the depth of the former court's corruption, if any. City of Smoke & Ash, by Shawn Carman & Robert Denton Eventually Renyu was confirmed as interim governor by the Empress. Coils of Madness, Part 1, by Shawn Carman & Robert Denton The mad dragon P'an Ku finally revealed himself as the driving force behind these tightening coils of madness. Coils of Madness Imperial Hostage The elder Imperial Otomo M'rika demanded satisfaction for the destruction of so many of her family's holdings and the Ninth Imperial Legion commander, Shinjo Kinto, remanded himself into her custody until the matter could be resolved. There Will Be Blood, Part 1B, by Shawn Carman When riots began to happen in the Second City, M'rika saw it as an opportunity. She sent the Imperial Explorer Daigotsu Bofana to parley with the interim Second City governor, Kuni Renyu. M'rika would release Kinto, so he would take command of the Imperial Legion camped outside the city, to police the colonial capital. All Renyu needed do, was ask for this favor from the Spider, a Clan the Kuni Daimyo despised. Coils pof Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Egged Somehow the Egg of P'an Ku was used to make a doppleganger of Kinto, Deny the False Form (The Coming Storm flavor) which was eventually recognized and defeated by Asako Karachu. There Will Be Blood, Part 3A, by Shawn Carman P'an Ku's Madness Kinto was released after Bayushi Nomen broke a deal with M'rika, and returned to command his Legion and aid the city guard against the rioters. He resumed his command, and ordered Seppun Ryota to ride against the forces of Daigotsu Gyoken. He had to leave the riots aside, because the tainted Spider had fallen under the sway of P'an Ku, and was approaching the Second City carrying the dreaded Blood of the Preserver. Coils of Madness 3, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton After a brief parley with Gyoken, the Imperial Legion and the Fallen clashed. Moto Miyu asked the favor of the kami to avoid any vial with the Blood to be broken on the Rokugani ranks, effectively removing the main threat of the enemy. With Crab reinforcements led by Kuni Renyu, and the arrival of Dragon forces under the command of Togashi Daimyo Togashi Noboru, the Fallen were defeated with ease. Kinto took Gyoken as prisoner, to turn him over to the Ivory Champion for consideration. Coils of Madness 4, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton In front of the Ivory Court Gyoken was tortured by Renyu, and in turn killed by the Spider Clan Champion Daigotsu Kanpeki. A messenger arrived from Journey's End City, reporting the city had been lost to a maddened horde which had come from the Second City. Shortly after appeared at court Suikihime, as a prisoner. Gates of Chaos, Part 1, by Seth Mason Kinto and his Legionnaires rode forth to rescue the city. Gates of Chaos, Part 2, by Seth Mason Purge of Fudoism Kinto was enraged with the existence of the Fudoism, and swore he would eradicate it. A temple to Fudo was razed, and the texts it contained were investigated before their destruction. Aftermath Journey's End Keep The 9th Legion marched against the Fallen who had taken Journey's End Keep. There, the Imperial Legion faced Unicorn forces led by Shinjo Yoshie, while a second army of Lion Fallen under the command of Akodo Tsudoken attempted to flank them, but they were outmaneuvered by the arrival of the combined forces of the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Dairuko, the Khan Shinjo Min-Hee, and the Ivory Champion. Yoshie's forces broke to intercept Dairuko's army, and the 9th Legion intercepted Akodo Tsudoken's Fallen legion. Kinto killed Tsudoken in personal combat. Age of Ivory, Part 3, by Seth Mason External Links * Shinjo Kinto (Second City) * Shinjo Kinto Exp (Gates of Chaos) * Shinjo Kinto Exp2 (Aftermath) Category:Unicorn Clan Members